Little Random Acts of Kindness
by iwillbefamous
Summary: This is just a one shot about james and lily's first year. it explains why james potter is just so crazy about lily. rr


I own nothing except the plot

Little Random Acts of Kindness

"What's up? You upset?" my new best friend Sirius asks. I just met him two weeks ago, but it seems like I've known him for years. He is truly my heart's brother.

"I'm not upset," I say. He says I am. I say I'm not. He says I am. I say I'm not. Well you get the picture. "Sirius, I really am not upset. What would there be to be upset about? Really. I have everything." We decide to make a list of everything we have. I really do have everything. My name is James Potter. I am the son of the most well respected people. I am in the absolute best school of wizardry. I am only a first year, but I am extremely intelligent. No one hates me. I am awesome, absolutely awesome, at quidditch. And my parents say I have absolutely no ego problem. I write my list.

**James's List of All His Wonderful Things-**

**Live in a huge house**

**Go to a great magic school**

**Have great friends**

**Am extremely smart**

**Absolute best at quidditch**

**Handsome, and loved by all**

"Here, let me read yours," Sirius gives me his. It reads:

**Sirius's Wonderful Things-**

**Extremely sexy**

**Great school**

**Being smart is easy**

**Fab. Friends**

**Athletic**

**Has a lot of money**

**Has found the love of his life**

"You've found the 'love of your life,'" I say in amusement.

He replies somewhat defiantly, "Yes. She just doesn't know it yet." I am about to ask him who when he says, "That's your problem brother, you have no girl of your dreams." He says the last part kind of sarcastically. He is right. There are a lot of girls that stalk me, and love me (Why wouldn't they?) but I can't stand them. They are absolutely obnoxious. I say goodnight and fall asleep, thinking of the perfect girl.

* * *

Me, Sirius and some other guys all go to breakfast together. Sirius and I discussed a prank last night and we plan to make the teachers go mute this morning. We walk into the Great Hall and heads turn (of course.) Our table, the Gryffindor house, is in the center left. Next to us is Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin isn't close by (thank goodness.) They are the four houses. Sirius and me are in Gryffindor because we are brave. Slytherins are supposedly cunning. I think they are just a greasy pain it the butt. So anyway, me and Sirius had gone in the library (that is rare) and got out this book on communication spells. We're using a spell called the Mutonis spell. I wink at Sirius and he gives me the thumbs up. "Muta, muta, voiciamos," we whisper simutaneously. We had said all the teachers names before we came in and the spell was directed to all of them. Headmaster Dumbledore has the most bizarre look on his face. He had been talking to some girl. She looked at him like he was senile. She seemed to have been discussing some book; Hogwarts A History.

* * *

I go into History of Magic. The most boring class. Old Professor Binns is talking about some Salem witch burnings. "These were young girls. They told everyone they were truly not witches. We are not sure if they are true witches. We tried to make contact with them, but it is short of impossible. All but one was burned, so my guess is that she was. I hope you are copying this all down…" Binns goes on and on. I say to Sirius, "Why don't we make things interesting." We both shoot air out of the end of our wands. People's notes go everywhere. I am laughing hysterically when I hear that redhead girl that was with Dumbledore this morning say, "Bloody wind. I was copying those notes for poor Karen in the hospital wing." (That's sweet and all, but I don't have the attention span to copy my own.)

* * *

There is this 3rd year girl who has a little fish. Well, many little fish. I don't know what kind they are, but they smell horrible. She keeps them in our common room, so everyone ends up smelling them. Nobody likes them. Sirius and I put this muggle contraption called an air freshener in the tank. Unfortunately, one fish ate part of it and died. We weren't planning on that. The girl, Lissy Smith, comes in and sees her dead fish. She is hysterical crying. She brings it outside and holds a little ceremony for it. I look out the window and see one person at its funeral. Someone who does not know her at all. That redhead girl. (It's just a fish. Come on.)

* * *

My favorite subject is Transfiguration. It is easy for me, and I torture our teacher Professor McGonagall. She loves me, deep down. (How could she not?) She is teaching us how to transfigure matches into needles (how original.) I take a match and transfigure it into a non- burning "safe match." My dad taught me this when I was nine. He said it was great for pranks. At the end of class I light one and drop it on McGonagall's foot. She thinks she is about to get a burn (for a second or two, her reaction time is fast) and drops her papers. I go off laughing, but see that redhead girl go to her. I hear, "Thank you Miss Evans." I walk off. How can anyone be that nice?

* * *

Sirius and I go into the Great Hall for lunch. We go and sit at our usual spots and see our plates. They already have pasta for me, and a burrito for Sirius. We get "special treatment" because we personally know the house elves that work here. On the second day of school, Sirius and me walked into the kitchen. We give them our wants for the week, and they do it. (I wish everyone was that gullible.) The girls who adore me and Sirius come and pay us a visit. There are ten of them. Some are even in 2nd and 3rd year. (We really are hot.) I look at the three closest to me. All of them are pretty and blonde (the dumb kind.) I try and pick one to set my heart on. They all seem nice, but I wonder if they are truly kind. In the pit of my stomach I feel as though they are not good people, but I need a "love of my life." I narrow it down to 2 girls: Becky Johanson and Rita Bare.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day I think about them. I pictured Becky comforting a crying schoolmate. Why am I trying to picture this? I walk to the bathroom and I see some girl pick up papers for Rita. She didn't even say thanks. This really bugged me. They look so perfect but they don't seem right. They seem like plastic, but I want someone wood. I want someone who is herself all the time and doesn't cover up her flaws. I want someone who is always helpful and kind, but with no motive. I want someone who is happy just because. "Evans," I say as that red head girl walks by. (I don't know her first name.) She smiles, "Potter." 

I realize she is my idea of perfection. I compare everyone with her. She is so perfect! She is kind for the sake of being kind. Her little random acts of kindness keep people going. I go to tell Sirius, and he is surrounded by girls (including Becky and Rita.) I tell them all to move and they roll their eyes and go away slowly. "I have found the love of my life. My list is complete. Something Evans," I say, out of breath. "Oh, by the way, who is your 'love'?"

"I was joking, ol' chapp. I haven't found the love of my life, the girls that stalk me have just found theirs." I laugh, "And my mom says I have an ego!"

**Authors note**- this was my first fic. its a oneshot. please read my other oneshot- i shall scream. read and review


End file.
